1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for preparing an embryonic stem cell-like cell having pluripotency, and a mammalian tissue-derived embryonic stem cell-like cell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Although patient-specific somatic cell nuclear transfer (SCNT) is an absolute method for developing an immune reaction-free cell therapy, several methods have been suggested for replacing SCNT to avoid human cloning1-10. However, each alternative suggested has various limitations for developing as the patient-specific therapy. Oocyte parthenogenesis is one possible alternative. Embryonic stem (ES) cells have been derived from the parthenogenesis of ovulated oocytes in primates (Vrana, K. E. et al. Nonhuman primate parthenogenetic stem cells. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 100, 11911-11916 (2003)) and recently in human (Brevini et al., ESHRE annual meeting in 2006). We have established autologous ES cells via the parthenogenesis of immature oocytes collected from preantral follicles (unpublished data, PCT/KR2006/001891). However, these methods do not eliminate completely the need for human cloning.
Throughout this application, various publications and patents are referenced and citations are provided in parentheses. The disclosures of these publications and patents in their entities are hereby incorporated by references into this application in order to more fully describe this invention and the state of the art to which this invention pertains.